Biologically Yours
by jamie110
Summary: Bella is 2 months pregnant with Jacob, her fiance's, child. But how is she sure it's Jake's when her doctor and good friend Edward remembers their drunken night together during their High School reunion?
1. Doctor's Care

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot and storyline. |All Human |Alternate Universe| It's my first Twilight fan fiction to be published here so don't be harsh. I'm not sure if I should put _Bella and Edward _or _Bella and Jacob_. You'll understand.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Jake, could you go a little slower?" I asked while I held on tight to my seat, "the _baby_ and I are getting worried. If this car is going to crash, we're all going to die."

He started to slow the car down and flashed an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, babe."

I smiled at my fiancé then down at my stomach. We were going to the doctor for a checkup. Ever since Jacob found out I was pregnant, about two months ago, he's been acting too protective of me. In fact, we already had the nursery set up.

The cool Forks weather made me shiver. I never got used to it since I moved here when I was 17. Was it really 10 years ago? I couldn't believe it. Before I was just another stranger, but now I'm getting married to the man I love. And two months pregnant with his child! I sighed as we walked into Forks Hospital. Everything felt the same since my first trip to the ER.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I looked up from my view and saw _him_ again. "Edward?"

It was the same man that I first fell in love with, before he broke up with me. We had an on and off relationship until I decided it was time to stop it. Then I realized I loved Jake, my best friend. But Edward and I are in good terms now. I finally had forgiven him during our High School reunion last June. It's September now. Surprisingly, he is still single, as if he's waiting for me to change my mind. I told him I'll tell him if I would, jokingly. It was the first time I saw him again after the reunion.

"Bella," he said, "and Jacob. What are you here for?"

"Well that was what I was going to ask you!" I said.

"We're in here for a checkup," Jacob answered for me, "Bella's pregnant."

Edward's smile faded, "Oh right, I was waiting for you guys."

I understood what that meant, I knew he studied Medicine. "So there are two Dr. Cullens now?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "say hello to Dr. Cullen Senior and Junior. Let's get into my clinic. How many months have you been pregnant?"

"We found out two months ago. Jake has gone all panicky since he found out. Did you know he already got the nursery set up in a week?"

Edward chuckled, "Baby on the brain."

* * *

We were sat down on his desk again after the exam.

"You're not two months pregnant Bella," Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen Jr., corrected; "You're two and a half months pregnant. You should eat more and get start drinking more milk. Walk around a bit. Let Jacob do all the heavy lifting. And most of all, try not to fall on your face."

Jacob actually laughed when he spoke. He never did that before. He used to be so angry whenever he saw him.

"Don't worry, doc. I'll keep a good eye on Bella here." he said.

Edward's crooked smile, the one that used to be my favorite, started creeping up his face. "Bella, just one more thing," he said before we left, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I said smiling back at him. Jacob pressed his palm against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He laughed, "I totally forgot it was your birthday. And he had to remind me. I feel totally stupid. I'm sorry I forgot, and I'm sorry that I didn't get to buy a gift for you."

"That's okay," I said kissing him, "all you gotta do is stay right here beside me and the baby, all the time."

He kissed my cheek, "You're amazing. I promise I'll stay."

* * *

By the time we got to our little house in La Push, I found a medium-sized box next to our doorway. Jacob picked it up before I got to read what the box said.

"Doc said I should do all the heavy lifting." He said, "The package is from Dr. Edward Cullen."

He started to read the message, "It says, 'To my dearest friend Bella. I hope you and the baby are okay. I got this the time I knew you were getting a checkup. There are two boxes in here, one for you and the other one's for the baby. Say hi to Jacob for me. Edward'. Where do you want me to put this?"

"In the nursery," I answered, "so I wouldn't need to lift the box around much."

I sighed as I opened the box for the baby. It was 5 times bigger than the one for me. I frowned a bit. I found a lot of books, toys, milk and some clothes inside. I think there were a few diapers too. I was about to start to arranging its contents when I found a little note at the bottom in Edward's elegant handwriting, 'The books and the milk is for you. The rest is for the baby. You won't need diapers, right? Read the books, it'll help you through your pregnancy and parenting. The milk would help the baby if you drink it. Take care.' I smiled.

After my work was done, I got back to the smallest box, the one for me. When I opened it, I found another note. 'Happy Birthday,' it said, 'I know you hated celebrating birthdays, and you didn't want anyone to get you gifts but I'm against that. So I'm giving you a little reminder to add to that bracelet Jacob gave you.' Curious, I lifted the note to reveal a crystal heart charm. It was beautiful. I added it to my bracelet immediately, I'm sure Jake won't mind.

I was glad he didn't get mad or anything from seeing the charm. He was happy that I was happy with it. I'm sure that there are no other 'special feelings' with what Edward was doing. He's just being a good friend and a good doctor to me and the baby.

Or am I wrong?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Please review. It's my first one and I'm gonna publish the next chapter if anyone reviews.


	2. Sister's Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot and storyline. |All Human |Alternate Universe|

_Edward's POV_

I sighed as I looked at an old picture of me and Bella together in High School, comparing it to the one that was taking last June. She was as beautiful as ever. 10 years passed and she still looked 17 to me. Too bad she's getting married though. But that child, could he, or she, be mine?

A nurse passed by my clinic, "Dr. Cullen, you have a message."

I looked back at her, "Thanks, Tanya."

Just when I thought of her, she thought of me. The message was a thank-you note for the gifts I sent to her. I laughed at how illegible her handwriting was. I'm not bragging but I must say that of all doctors, I must have the best handwriting. I started to read the note. 'Thanks for the stuff, Edward,' it read, 'Sorry for my crappy handwriting. Jacob has been so busy with work that he couldn't with me to my next checkup. I loved the bracelet charm so much. Thank you!'

But that short time of happiness was over as soon as I got back to reality. Patients kept lining up. This town has gotten bigger in the 10 years that passed. Remembering _that_ night stressed me out, I need to talk to someone about it. Someone like… Alice.

* * *

After my shift, I got into my Volvo and gave Alice a call. "Hello, Alice?"

"Yes Edward? Why are you calling?" I could hear the cries of her week-old child and his elder sister. "Mom," I heard Addie say, "I can't find my shoes!"

"I need to talk to you about something at my house… about Bella." I crossed my fingers hoping she would come. Bella was her best friend and she was the one who got us together before.

I heard a door slamming before Alice answered, "Sure. Jasper just got home, I'm sure he can take care of the kids. I'll listen to you."

"Thanks sis, see you later." I closed my phone and built up my courage. I can do this.

"I can do this," I repeated to myself, "I can do this." Alice was taking quite long, "I can do this!" I told myself again. The doorbell rang, it was Alice.

She was carrying little Jackson in her arms, "I'm sorry. I have to bring your nephew here. Jasper isn't good with little babies."

I smiled and opened the door wider, "I understand. Come in."

"So what's wrong with Bella?" she asked taking a sip of the Coke I offered.

"Well you know she's pregnant, right?" She nodded, I continued, "I think it's my child."

Alice almost choked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I think she's pregnant with my child. During the reunion, she said Jacob was too busy for any of them to 'do anything'."

"And your point is?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You know what happens at parties. People talk; get drunk and when people get drunk…" I started playing with my fingers.

"You did what? Tell me exactly what happened!" She covered her mouth, forgetting the baby sleeping in her arms. And then I thought of the fetus that's _allegedly_ my child.

I sighed and spoke in a low voice, "Well we were talking about our lives and everything that has been going on over a few drinks. Maybe a bit more than a few drinks. Okay. I admit it. We started drinking till we got really drunk. Then the next thing I remembered was waking up in a motel at 2 am, lying down beside a naked Isabella Swan while I myself was suffering a terrible hangover. I got dressed up and put Bella's clothes back on her. I decided to bring her here and wait until she woke up."

"And then what?" Alice asked impatiently.

"She got up at about 6:30. Bella had a horrible headache so I gave her a few painkillers. Then she asked what happened. My brain started to panic."

Alice was wide-eyed, excited, "So what did you tell her?"

"Well obviously" I told her, "I can't tell her that I probably knocked her up when we were both drunk so I came up with a better option. I told her that she passed out drunk so I brought her home and waited for her to wake up here because their house was locked. Then she asked me to come with her. Thank goodness it really was locked. Jacob wasn't in there, though."

"What could Jacob Black be doing then?" Alice asked curiously, "I mean he has a business and he has to work but as far as I'm concerned, their shop opens at 8 and closes at 10 in the evening."

I massaged my temples gently before talking. "That's another story. When I was on my way back home, I saw Jacob holding hands with Leah Clearwater at Thriftway."

"Then why didn't you tell Bella? He's her fiancé; she has the right to know about her future husband's whereabouts."

Cursing myself for being such a martyr, I said, "I didn't want her to get hurt, especially since they were just starting out together in one house. What should I do? Wait for her to figure it out when she's in the middle of her pregnancy? What if she jumps off a cliff or something?"

Alice patted my back, "Don't worry, Edward. If she finds out, just stay beside her. I know. I see that you're still in love with her after 7 whole years. Whatever happens, she should know that you're here for her no matter what."

I smiled a bit, "I just wouldn't be so obvious right now. She might reject me again or something."

She frowned, "Don't be such a loser. Be brave and have faith. She'll change her mind." Suddenly, Jackson started crying as Alice's phone started ringing. "I'm sorry but I got to go. Jasper's calling. Addie can't find some of her clothes for her ballet recital next Saturday."

I nodded, understanding, "That's okay. See you soon."

Alice waved at me one last time before going out of the door and I kissed my nephew goodbye on the forehead.

Relaxing on the sofa, I took a deep breath and told myself, "I'm going to be here for Bella, and our child, no matter what it takes."

But could I?


	3. Possible

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot and the story line... and the characters' children.

_Bella's POV_

It was the fifth month of my pregnancy and like expected Jacob was still busy with work. The business going quite strong, and with it being run by a group of big, muscular men, customers would be too intimidated to go to anywhere else. They were quite smart thinking of the idea. When they came to realize all of them, "The Wolf Pack" as they were called, had special abilities in fixing, washing, and repainting automobiles. The rest repaired appliances brought in by the customers.

* * *

But now, I think I hate myself for even encouraging their smart idea. I thought it would be better if they had a job instead of staying at home all the time. But it wasn't. Now they weren't staying home all the time but it seems like they live at work, like it's their new home. In fact, they only go home in the latest times of the night. When Jacob gets back home, I'm fast asleep. It's like we never talk anymore.

I shook my head and walked in into Edward's clinic. His tired frown turned into the happiest smile when he saw me, as if we haven't seen each other in ages. In reality, we see each other every Saturday and talk. We're real good friends now, best friends even.

"Come in," he said with the same smile on his face.

Sitting down, Edward asked me, "Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… sometimes it turns out different but," his smile was so convincing, "okay. I guess it won't hurt if I know." He nodded.

* * *

"You see that?" Edward asked as the ultrasound hovered over my large stomach. "He's beautiful. You're the first woman I ever used the ultrasound on." I smiled as he spoke. "Have you decided on a name yet? I think he's tired on being called 'the baby'."

"Hmm…" I thought for a while, "I've only decided on a girl's name, Elizabeth. But I think Mason is a good name for a boy. What do you think, Edward?" He didn't respond, "Edward?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's just that I remembered my biological mother Elizabeth when you said her name. And Mason is quite close to my former last name."

I thought about how the names were connected to Edward. What's about him that makes me think so much about him? I know I'm going to get married but it feels like he cares more about me than Jacob does. And why is he so happy to see me and the baby?

"So are you ready to go?" Edward asked me, clearing the questions in my head.

"Sure," I nodded, "thanks for your time."

Edward gave me a little hug before I left, "Be safe and take care of yourself. Say hi to Jake for me. I hope he's been taking care of you well."

Keyword: I hope.

* * *

As I got home, I found out Jacob left his lunch in the kitchen. I laughed; he was such a forgetful man. It was like his memory was a thousand times smaller than his body. I checked the time and found out it was almost noontime. "I need to get this to Jake," I told myself, "he gets in such a bad mood if he gets too hungry." I laughed to myself once again before I left to deliver Jacob's lunch.

On my way to the shop, I thought I saw Jacob giving Leah a hug. The car went closer and the two disappeared. I must be hallucinating. Jacob couldn't be cheating on me!

Jared noticed my car, "Bella's here! Jake!"

Jacob started running up to me and gave me a gentle embrace. "Why are you here?" he asked.

I waved the brown bag in front of him.

Jacob laughed nervously, "Oh right, my lunch. I forgot about it. But I already ate. The girls made everyone lunch."

I frowned disapprovingly. He always eats the food I cook for him.

Seeing my face, he took the bag and said, "I think it won't be wrong if I eat a lot today. It won't hurt right?" I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"That's my Jakey!" I said hugging him.

"Uh… I'm sorry I don't get to home much." He said then rubbed my stomach, "Our baby's growing quite big now." He bent over and talked to Mason, yes I've finally decided on the name, "Your momma and I are waiting for you out here. We got your room ready already, you know that?"

"Edward said it's a boy," I told him, "I already thought of a name. Mason."

He smiled, "Mason Black. It sounds great. Sort of like 'my son'." We laughed together. "But I think we should add a middle name or something." _Mason Cullen_. Wait, why am I thinking of that?

I shook my head, "No. Mason is going to be his only name, nothing more than that. Plus, kids with longer names end up being lazier."

"Okay," he said, "Whatever you say, babe."

Going home, I still thought of how _less affectionate_ Jacob was today. He cared more about the baby actually. How about the person _carrying_ the baby, me?

I have to stop thinking too many negative thoughts. It'll affect Mason. I started to breathe deeply and thought about myself and my child. I thought of what would he grow up to be. Would he be a bookworm like me or an athlete like Jacob? Would he be a professional or would he end up like Jacob, an ordinary businessman/mechanic? Or will he be much like Edward since he sees him a lot more than Jacob? For a while I thought Edward would have been much more fitting as a father to Mason than Jacob.

But then, a few minutes later of deep thinking on my bed, I've finally decided that there is only one thing I want right now.

I want ice cream. Wait. No.

Or is there something else I really want right now? Like a father for my child. I know Jacob's there but he doesn't act much like a father. Edward? Possible.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think of the story so far? I'm really inspired with those reviews so I decided to upload 2 chapters tonight. What do you think should happen next? Anyways... I'm going to sleep now so I hope tomorrow night I'll be seeing more reviews! ;)


	4. Regret

**Disclaimer:** Again, Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters. I'm not her.

_Edward's POV_

It was Saturday again. And it only means one thing. Bella and I are going to see each other again. We started having this routine since her first checkup. If we made up, that means we could be friends. If we could be friends, and she finds out about Jacob's affair, we could be lovers. But who am I kidding? If I can't tell her that it's actually my child she's carrying, how could I have the guts to tell her about Leah and her fiancé? I grabbed my hair in frustration. Now what was I supposed to do?

Oh right, Bella.

I started running around my bedroom looking for my keys. "Where the heck are my keys?" I looked everywhere until I heard the sound of metal clinking.

There they were, dangling on a key-chain attached to my pants.

Why do I have to be so stupid? That was the right question. Why do I have to be so stupid, so cowardly? So… so… why do I have to be such an idiot? I've already asked myself the same question so many times.

Each question sank into my head and heart as I drove towards Bella's little house in La Push. Actually, this is only the second time I've been to La Push. The first time was when I brought Bella back home… the day after that dumb mistake.

Somehow, that mistake brought us closer. As if fate or destiny or kismet, whatever, is trying to bring us back together. I normally don't believe in those things but now it seems like it's telling me something. I don't exactly know what it is but it's trying to put us back together. I know that. Something in my heart, which is very contrary to my scientific beliefs, is trying to tell me to fight for what I feel for her. That I should go back to zero and tell her _everything_. But now isn't the right time.

* * *

The doorbell rang once, twice, thrice, four times. I got no response. I saw Seth walk out of their house and he saw me too.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

I walked closer, "I'm looking for Bella. Where is she? And why are you here? I thought you were at work!"

He sneezed and wiped his nose. With a nasal voice, he said, "Bella went out to the grocery store. I'm sick, down with the flu. At first I thought I had a cold so I think I could still go to work but mom said I shouldn't. Then I started feeling weaker and warmer so I lied down."

"Well Dr. Cullen's here so let's see what we can do." I said smiling.

Seth's forehead was really hot and his temperature was quite high. I gave him some medicines before leaving, "Take these and get some rest. I need to see if Bella's back."

Sue smiled at me, "Thank you Doctor for helping my son. I told him he should stop working too much. I mean, his sister Leah already brings in more than enough money."

"It's nothing, Sue. Please, call me Edward. I came here as a friend, remember?"

Seth waved goodbye, "See you later, Eddie!"

I glared at him before closing the door, "Don't call me that."

The moment I got outside, I found Bella unlocking the door to her house. I smiled favorably and ran towards her waving to get her attention. "Bella, I'm over here!"

She smiled back, "Edward, you're here! I thought I was supposed to go there, to your house. I guess you decided to change plans." Bella opened the door for me, "Come in. You haven't been here since you brought me back home. I'm sorry for that. Did I bother you before?"

I shook my head, sitting down. "No, not at all, Bells." _Only what happened the night before I brought you home. You know when we… Oh right, you don't.  
_

Bella interrupted my mental answer. "So how's it going with the hospital?" She wasn't so good of a conversationalist; it was hard for her to start one.

"Just fine, it's been good since I started out here 6 months ago. Carlisle has been showing me around and started to recommend me to hospitals in cities. But really, I don't want to leave Forks. I love it here. I've been here for most of my life, why should I leave it again? My friends are here and my patients need me." _And you need me to. Mason needs me. Both of you do._

She smiled, "You're such a good-hearted guy. You always care for others, you're not selfish or anything. But Edward,"

I raised a brow, "Yes, Bella?"

"Don't be too selfless. You should think of yourself too. Edward, if you serve others and make them happy, you need to make yourself happy too."

"But Bells," I pressed an arm over her shoulder, "This is what makes me happy. I'm doing what I love and I love what I'm doing. I'm with my family, I'm with my friends, I'm with everyone I love. How could you be saying I'm not happy?"

"I can't be fooled by any smile." She answered, "Okay, so maybe I was fooled before, with yours, but I could see that there's something bothering you. That you feel like something is missing."

I felt like I was going to give in into telling her the truth. She looked at me sincerely, with all the compassion and care, and… is that love I see in her eyes? "Umm… Bella…"

"What is it Edward?"

"I need to tell you something…" What am I doing? Stop it, Edward, Stop it!

"What are you going to tell me?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. My heart started beating faster, and faster, and faster until it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. What am I supposed to say? Why did I even tell her that I wanted to tell her something in the first place? Am I supposed to tell her that Mason was my child? Or should I tell her that Jacob was cheating on her?

Telling her either was going to compromise our friendship. I thought of a better option. Without thinking, my mouth started to speak uncontrollably.

"Bella, I know that you may not feel the same anymore. I know that you're getting married and you're carrying his child" _Lie _"But I couldn't stop myself anymore. After 7 whole years since we've decided that our relationship was over. I can't help but to say… that I'm still in love with you." _Oh man. What did I just do?_ I waited for her response.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She said, "I regretted choosing him over you. But I think it's too late now. I'm sorry. But remember, I love you too

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know you guys are like, "Oh my gosh! Bella told Edward she (still) loves him too!" Now you guys may think Bella would just break up with Jacob right away but sorry, you're wrong.

Reasons:

1. Bella doesn't know about Jacob and Leah's affair yet.

2. She doesn't know that Mason, the baby in her womb, is actually Edward's.

Do you want to know what happens next? Because I do and I don't have a lot of ideas of what would happen next.

By the way, time skips 2 months every time it changes into Bella's POV but it will start going on without skipping a large time span in the next chapter. I think this is going to have 10 chapters. Keep reviewing!


	5. Exposing Schemes

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephanie Meyer who owns the Twilight Saga and its characters. ALL HUMAN| P.S. This is going to be real fun!

_Bella's POV_

It was almost the eighth month of my pregnancy. Just a month before I'll finally see our baby, Mason. I've finally convinced Jake to get a day off work. I whistled happily as I cleaned the nursery. I was stopped when my phone started to ring.

"Hello Bella, its Alice!" my best friend said through the phone.

"Alice! I haven't heard from you much since the reunion. So what's on with your life?"

"Fine," she said, "Not really. It's quite tiring. I'm telling you right now one kid is chaos but two is way past insanity. Jasper's been a good father, though."

She was happy with her husband. Will my happiness would be just as great as theirs? "That's great! I can't believe I'm almost going to give birth to my first child."

"I know!" Alice screeched, "Anyways, since you mentioned that, I'm going to throw a baby shower for you. I'm inviting all our friends. Jessica, Angela, Emily, not Lauren though. Who else should I invite… how about Leah?" I thought I heard a gasp.

"That sounds great!" But I can't say that, I feel like it's a good idea but somehow it was wrong. "So when would it be?"

She giggled and said out loud, "Tonight!"

"Where would you hold it?"

"It would be at your house, of course, where else? Anyways, I got to go. Addie is playing with Jackson when I told her not to."

I sighed, "Sure, go. Maybe he'll wake up and wreak havoc or something. And I don't want to ruin your plans. It sounds fun."

Click.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ring, Ring.

But this time it's the telephone.

I rushed to pick it up but Jacob was quick. "I got it," he said.

Well at least it would give me more time to do the laundry. I started to sort out the clothes, separating the white ones from the colored ones.

Wait. Why is there red lingerie in here? Who the heck could be using red lingerie in this household? Has Jacob been cheating on me? Has he been having an affair with…?

I took a quick peek outside to see if Jacob was still on the phone. He was. I know this isn't the right thing to do but I have to know who he's calling. Just to check. I took the phone hanging on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Lee," I heard Jacob say, "But Bells has been keeping me in the house for a while. He probably got suspicious. Anyways, I had a great time last night."

Last night? I wondered who this 'Lee' girl was until she answered, "Poor Jakey. Don't worry. Try to sneak out or something." _Leah? Why her? _"But could you please just break up with her?"_ She better stop talking right now. I'm gonna punch her sorry face if I see her._ "Jake, are you even sure that it's your child? What if she, I don't know, had an affair with some guy like Mike or that Cullen?"

That _b-_ "I don't care." Jacob said, "I got you. Dad only forced me to propose to her. I hated being bossed around. I'm 26 years old for Pete's sake! I don't even really love her at all."

I've heard enough. I slammed the phone down, trying to stop tears from bursting out of my eyes. After all those years, I thought he loved me. Of all those years, I thought he actually cared. I thought he was sincere and he was telling me the truth when he said that he'll never give me the pain I've felt with Edward. He lied. This was twice was worst than what I felt when Edward broke up with me.

Taking deep breaths, I walked slowly towards Jake and snatched the phone from his hand. "Sorry Leah, Jacob's busy right now." I slapped Jacob hard, "I'm sorry, too. I'm leaving."

Jacob's hands shoot up in the air, "Okay, fine. I cheated. I don't love you. I never did. You expect too much of me often. I only cared for you like a little sister. And that was it. If you're leaving, then fine. Leave. I don't care. Go to Edward. Go to those Cullens. Take that child. I don't care if you had it with _him_."

I gritted my teeth, "Is there anything else you want to say?"

He shook his head. I threw the engagement ring at his face. That was the last glimpse I took of him before packing. I called Alice as tears flowed silently on my face. I know driving while I was weeping isn't a good idea but I really need to see Edward.

"Alice, this is Bella."

She sounded worried, "Bella, why are you crying?"

"Jacob," I sobbed, "He said he doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. Cancel all your plans. I don't want to see Leah ever again."

"Okay, I will." She sighed, "I know he never loved you at all. I know that Jacob was cheating on you. I'm sorry I've never told you any earlier. I'm afraid of what you were going to say. I was afraid that you'll never trust me again. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Alice. It was never your fault. It was mine. I can't believe I fell for him."

"You could move on, we're here. Edward's here," her voice was so soothing, "Our family loves you, Bella. You could always come to us. Edward loves you so much. He's been waiting for this for so long. He knew that this day would come. I'm sorry he hasn't told you anything earlier. Where are you?"

"I'm in my car heading to Edward's place."

"I'm going there too. Wait for me there."

I cleared my eyes and dried my tears while waiting for the stop light to change. I started to think of what could've happened if Edward and I never broke up. We could have kids running around the house right now if we both didn't make that foolish decision. I could be working happily right now at the office at Port Angeles. He could be a happier person. But we broke each other. And now I'm too broken. Could I ever mend?

My old truck was parked in front of Edward's house. The door slammed behind my aching back. I saw Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and Jasper coming in just after me. The first three were fixing something on Edward's Vanquish. The two were here for me.

"Edward," All three of us new-comers called his name for attention.

All of them turned and saw us. Edward ran towards me, "Bella! Why are you here? Jasper, Alice, why are you here too?"

"It's Jacob," Alice answered for me, "He threw her out defenseless. He said he didn't love her or even cared for her at all."

Edward turned angry, "That jerk. After all those years you," he looked at me, "trusted and loved him, he just ends up cheating on you."

"Calm down, Ed," Jasper told him, "Let's just close this topic. Edward, I think it's time to tell her the truth."

"What's the truth?" I asked confused.

They passed on looked between each other, from Emmett, to Rose, to Alice, to Jasper, to Edward and back to me. What was Edward hiding from me? What were _they_ hiding from me?

"It's about Mason..." Edward started.

What about Mason?


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, who is not me.

**Warning:** Minor suggestive and vulgar dialogue. About two sentences, not much.

_Edward's POV_

It's about Mason…" I started to say, she didn't flinch so I continued, "He's not really Jacob's child." No response, I went on, "I'm Mason's biological father."

"Yeah, I wish." Bella said. Didn't she believe me?

I took her hand in mind, "Believe me. I'm the father of the child in your womb."

"Explain,"

Emmett jumped in, "Oh come on? When was the last time you and Jacob 'made love'?" He made air-quotes around the phrase 'make love' which just leaded to Rosalie slapping him.

Bella answered him anyway, "Quite a long time ago. But I don't remember anything happening in the last 8 months."

I gazed at her eyes, "Is there anything else that you remember happening in the last 8 months?"

She pondered for a while, thinking, before she finally got the point. "Forks High Reunion, then I remember being at your house. And then you brought me home… what happened?"

We decided on giving her the short version. "We were talking, and drinking, until both of us got drunk," I said, "Being drunk, it makes us do stupid things. We… we…"

"Just say it already!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie slapped him again.

"Okay, so I f*cked her," I yelled, irritated, "Happy now, Emmett?"

Emmett laughed and shielded himself from Rosalie's slapping, "Sure…"

I took a deep breath and went on. "I woke up at 2 am, finding both of us naked in a motel bed and you were deep asleep. I put your clothes back on, got dressed and brought you home."

"All this time," Bella said, "I believed that I was carrying _his_ child and you never told me that you were the real father?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I was foolish. I was lying to myself. I was lying to all of you! I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what you would say, or what you would do. I'm afraid I was going to ruin our friendship that we've already built up from the tiny pieces that had become of it 7 years ago. I was afraid your trust would be broken. I know I've broken it from hiding it from you all this time but please, forgive me."

Emmett and Jasper surrounded all possible exits. "I'm sorry, Bells," Jasper said, "But if you're leaving him, you're leaving us too. Then you could forget the past."

The two girls had watery eyes, "Yes Bella," Alice said, "You have nowhere else to run. How do you think Renee and Charlie would think of you?"

"We're the only people you could run back to if they won't want you back," Rosalie said, "Edward needs you Bella. All of us need you. You and your child, Mason, you are the only ones who could make Edward's life _complete_. You may think he has everything, but he doesn't. Everything means nothing to him if he doesn't have you. Am I right Edward?"

I nodded. Rosalie was right. "I would rather die than live without you, Bella."

Suddenly, I felt tears running down my cheek.

And then she hugged me, "Me too, Edward."

For the first time, I actually felt happy, like I'm somebody. I felt whole. As if we've never had a problem with each other before. Hugging her back, she felt so right in my arms. She fits in there. She belongs with me.

My siblings and their spouses clapped around us, as if they just saw the ending to a sappy, romance movie that they've been waiting for.

But this isn't the ending. This is just the beginning. This is the beginning of our life together, as a single soul inhabiting two bodies, as lovers, as a…. family?

I pulled away from the hug, "Bella, since we've gotten this crease all ironed up, can we… get back together now?"

She smiled, "Why not? And there's something else I want to ask…"

"Ask anything, Bella."

"I really need a place to stay. And I don't want to disturb everyone else." She looked at them, "I know I shouldn't disturb you, you have your own families, and you have your own kids."

I knew what that meant, "Where are your bags?"

Bella smiled, "In the car. But I only brought one. It's quite big, though…"

All of us boys raised our hands, "I'll get it!" We all said at the same time and laughed.

"I'll get it," I offered, "It's my obligation to do so. We could get back to fixing the car soon."

* * *

I noticed she only had a few sets of clothes in her bag, only enough to last a week. There were some toiletries, and the contents of the package I sent her 6 months ago. I figured that these were the only things she took from _his_ house. I clicked my tongue when I realized that all the other things she left there were such a waste of money. It's not like Leah could use it, word has spread about her infertility and her getting menopausal since she turned 20. Poor woman, she deserved it, though. After ruining a relationship that never was, what other punishment does she not deserve? I shuddered in disgust.

I was shocked to the point I screamed when Bella touched my shoulder. I wasn't so used to having anyone else it the house. It felt new to a man like me, but it still felt right.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Bella said, "I was just about to ask you where I'm supposed to go to sleep. How many bedrooms do you have in here?"

"Two," I answered, "But the guest room hasn't got any cleaning in months. I think you could sleep on my bed. I'm comfortable on the sofa, or I could sleep on the floor if you want me to. I'll do anything to make you comfortable."

"Anything?"

I nodded, "Anything, everything."

"Sleep beside me."

"What if I move and hurt the baby, Mason?"

"I trust you, Edward." She said hugging me, "You'll do anything remember?"

I nodded, "Of course."

The whole night I kept an arm over her to keep her from moving much. The bed wasn't too big. I laughed quietly when I remembered the times I watched her sleep before. The way she said my name as she slept and the first time when I thought she knew I was watching over her, it was all coming back to me. I covered her with the blanket.

"Edward," she said again.

I kissed her hair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nothing can go wrong, right?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to me! I was on "vacation" for my birthday so I didn't update yesterday. How is it?


	7. Preparations and Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters; they belong to its respective author. If you do not know who is the author of the Twilight Saga then I'm wondering how you got to this chapter.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up and saw that Edward already left and a small note was placed on the bedside table. 'Left for work,' it said, 'have some breakfast. Yes, I cooked for you. Esme would probably be coming by later. Love, Edward.' I smiled and took a bath before seeing if Edward really did make me breakfast.

He did. And it tasted real good. He must've been cooking for himself since he moved in here. I ate all of it but it seemed like it wasn't enough.

I heard a knock on the door. It must be Esme.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice, "I think I left my lunch."

I laughed and handed him his food, "You could have just called me and I could just bring it to you at the hospital.

"You don't need to," he said, "I don't want you to stress yourself out. You're 8 months pregnant and you would be giving birth anytime soon. Giving birth in the middle of the road is not a good idea."

"Edward, you're just exaggerating."

"Whatever, I need to go back to work quickly. Esme is gonna be here any time now so don't go out of the house." He kissed me and I blushed, laughing. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Edward."

"Good," he said, running right after.

Pressing my fingers gently against my lips where he kissed me, I started to reminisce of the first time we kissed.

_Flashback_

"_Are you tired?" he asked after a quick run we had through the forest. He asked me to join him on a hike._

_I shook my head, "No, not really." I was lying though; he could easily see that I was panting._

"_You're such a bad liar," he told me, "I think you can't even act."_

_I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Stay still. I want to try something."_

_I obeyed; I really don't know what he was going to do. As he inched closer towards my face, my heart started to beat faster._

"_Close your eyes," he said once his mouth was a centimeter away. Our lips were pressed together in a flash. He caressed my head gently as if I was a fragile object he was afraid to break. I sighed when he broke the kiss and started panting again._

"_Are you faint from the run?" he asked, "Or is it my kissing expertise?"_

_We just laughed._

_End of Flashback_

I heard another knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked when my hand touched the doorknob.

"It's me, dear," Esme said, "Did I disturb you?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I was just waiting for you. Edward told me you were passing by so I just stayed here waiting for you. Why did you come, anyway?"

She entered the living room and looked around, "This place needs cleaning. And you need more clothes. Plus, you don't have a nursery here for the baby. Where do you want to start?"

Thinking, I've decided that I needed to set up the nursery for Mason first before I should think of myself. I don't care if I use the same clothes over and over. "The nursery, I'm almost going to give birth."

"That's good. We could go to the mall and buy your clothes along the way. Then we could start cleaning up. Do you think its okay for Edward if we use the guest room for the nursery?"

"To Edward, anything is okay if it's for the baby."

"Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?" Esme asked as we searched through the baby clothes at the mall. Tiny pieces of clothing in shades of pink, blue and white surrounded us.

"It's a boy," I answered, "I already thought of a name for him. Mason."

"We should get him blue clothes, then."

"I think we should get white," I said, "not blue."

Esme dropped the blue shirt and picked up a white one, "It's your baby. What you say goes."

* * *

After we bought things for Mason, we started to find some clothes for me. I wasn't sure if I was still going to use the same size of clothing after I give birth so we decided to buy clothes just a size bigger. I wasn't really bothered by over-sized clothing.

"Do you have a job, Bella?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I work as a bookstore manager in Port Angeles. I'm on a maternity leave right now, I started when I was two months pregnant, and I'm going back to work in two months."

"That's great. It really suits your interests."

I just smiled. But inside, I was quite depressed that I wasted my college fund on helping Jacob get his car parts. If I didn't waste my college fund, I bet I'd be in a better job right now. Why did I have to help him? If I only knew it would all end up to this, I should have never tried to help him.

Right when we got home, we started cleaning up. There was dirt and dust covering every single inch of the room. Spider webs were at every corner. It looked more of a dungeon than a bedroom to me. I laughed to myself.

* * *

"There," Esme said as the room was nothing but an empty, white space enclosed by four walls. We had the bed moved out to make space for the nursery.

"Great," I said, "Now all we have to do is to put the furniture and the toys in... which will take us quite a while."

"Don't worry, Edward will be here any time soon and he could help us, if we don't get this finished before he gets home."

I reached out to hug Esme, "Thank you for everything."

She hugged me back, "No, thank _you_ for everything. You made Edward seem alive again. You made _our_ lives better."

I pulled away and looked around, my hands on my waist. "Let's get to work."

She nodded, "Let's."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sort of a rushed chapter. My parents are making me go to bed so... I just rushed the end and uploaded this and updated the story. I wrote most of this on vacation. REVIEW!


	8. Almost There

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, period. | Welcome to the totally unnecessary filler chapter! A surprise for all of you!

_Jacob's POV _(Shocking isn't it?)

It was already a month since _she_ left. _She_ was probably with _him_ now. I leaned on the kitchen counter watching Leah wash the dishes. A mysterious grin was on her face.

"What the heck are you smiling for?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," she sang. I glared at her.

"Tell me," it came out as a demand rather than a command.

She rinsed her hands, "Fine."

I smiled, "That's good."

Leah wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm just happy that Isabella is finally out of your house, out of your life, and out of _my_ way."

"It's been a month, Lee," I told her, "I'm happy too."

"You don't look like it" – I looked away when she said that – "you miss her, don't you?"

"Not at all, I'm just… annoyed. It's been 7 years since Cullen practically shattered her soul and now she's running back to him. How stupid could she be?"

Leah released me, "That's how love works, Jakey. If you love them set them free. Who knows if they're gonna be running back to you after so many years?" She smirked, "You still care for her."

I shrugged, "She was a lot like a sister to me. And that was it. I never wanted her to take it as something else."

She just rolled her eyes and kissed me, "Whatever you say, Jake."

_Edward's POV_

"Man that was a long day at the hospital." I told myself after I got in the car. I touched the back of my neck which just made it hurt more, and don't get me started on my back. When I pulled over, I could see through the window that Esme was just walking out of the house.

"Esme," I said approaching her, "I see that you're about to leave."

She pulled me in a hug, "Yeah, see you later. Bella has a big surprise for you!"

Surprise… what surprise? I started to think about the possibilities while I opened the front door. Then, the smell of cheese and meat filled the air. I found Bella cooking in the kitchen. Not the surprise.

"Good Afternoon, love," I greeted her behind her back. She was trying to pull something out of the oven. I gave my assistance.

I inhaled the delicious smell, "Lasagna?" It looked like it. Of course it was lasagna, why did I have to ask?_ Because, Edward, _a mocking voice in my mind told me_, it just might be baked macaroni._ I shook my head as I put the tray down on the dining table. I'm too tired and hungry, that's why I'm hearing things. The "voices" agreed that I mentally yelled at them. Man, I must be insane.

"Uh uh," Bella said sitting down.

I smiled as I put a serving on my plate. "You're almost due." I pointed out looking at her stomach.

"You're almost a father," she told me and laughed.

Bella stood up so I asked her why. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"I'll do it," I said, "Sit down." I filled one glass with Coke and the other one with milk.

She sighed looking at the glass, "I'm going to be back to drinking coffee again anytime soon." Bella looked back at me and smiled, "Right?"

"Of course," I said, "But you still have to eat just a little more than usual. You'll be breastfeeding Mason." I didn't really approve of bottled milk for newborn babies. It just isn't the same.

"I almost forgot," Bella said, "I'm going to show you something."

This was the surprise, I'm sure.

Bella took her hands away from my eyes, unveiling the nursery Esme might have helped her set up. Everything was so bright; almost everything was in yellow or white. What happened to the guest room? Right, it became a nursery… it became Mason's nursery. Toys filled the right side of the room while a huge bookshelf, probably Bella's, took up the space on the left.

"Do you think Mason would like it?" she asked.

I talked to her stomach, "Do you like it, Mason?" I pressed my ear on her stomach and smiled, "Of course he does. His grandma and mommy worked on it." I remembered the double bed that used to be where the crib was, "Where is it? The bed"

"We got it moved out of the room; Esme brought it to their house."

"I see…"

After getting dressed, I lied down facing the bed. My back really hurts. I shouldn't really sit down all the time. Then, I heard Bella entering the room. I think she saw me complaining quietly. She sat down beside me and started to massage my back.

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

I tried to nod but her hands were on my neck, I just said yes.

"You know what," I said, "I'm so lucky to have you."

She laughed, "No, Edward. _I'm_ luckier to have _you_. Who knew it would end up to this?"

"Bella, love, neither of us is luckier than the other."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and turned to look at her, "Our child, Mason, he's luckier than both of us put together. He has a beautiful, intelligent, and loving mother..."

"And," she added, "He has the most dazzling, smartest gentleman as his father."

"What else could he ask for?" We laughed; we had said the same thing at the same time.

"It's like you could read my mind…" Bella said.

"I actually can't figure you out," I told her, "I never know what's going on in your mind. I'll never guess what or why you're going to do something next. I find you very unpredictable, spontaneous even. You're just very, very random. Who knows when you'll try to jump off a cliff?"

Silence

More Silence

What is she thinking?

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now." I said.

"What?"

"Tell me, Bella. I want to know."

She sighed, "Jacob. I'm wondering if how his life is without me, how he goes on with Leah. Does he even remember me anymore? Or has he forgotten, too absorbed by Leah's attention?"

I sat up and rested a palm on her shoulder. "Someday," I told her, "He'll remember and regret everything. Leah can't give him a child. He'll probably adopt or cheat on her just to have one, when he could've had the child he wanted with you. Jacob will be begging you to come back when it's too late. Don't worry, Bella. He's going to be very sorry."

Bella pulled me into a hug, "Thank you, Edward, for everything."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything years ago."

"Don't be sorry," she told me, "God has his plans. Love will always lead people back together, remember? Once, I told myself, 'If someday, we get back together, when I've finally learned to forgive him, I will never, ever let go'."

"Promise me you wouldn't."

She shook her head, "Promises can be broken. I _will_ never, ever leave you. And that's the truth. Remember, I will _always_ love you. Forever may end, but my love for you won't."

"I love you too, Bella, and that would never change."

And then, at that moment, I kissed her once more.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So here's a medium-length chapter for you. School and projects, and family affairs, got in the way. Review!


	9. A Son and A Brother

**Disclaimer:** Dear Stephenie Meyer, It's quite obvious that you wrote this beloved book series, right? Yeah, tell them that. (EXCITING TWIST AT THE END!)

_Bella's POV_

Edward and I were very excited. I'm almost due and we would finally get to have little Mason, our baby, in our hands. I could already imagine how happy we would be, never ever getting tired of staying up late all night just to watch over him. He'll be our little bundle of joy, our inspiration for every day of our lives as his parents. I just hope he won't grow up to quick. What if he doesn't grow up the way we want him to be? What if… he'll never survive when I give birth?

Emmett's impatient tone disturbed my thoughts and cleared my head, "Bella, I know you're like 9 months pregnant or something, but can you bring in our snacks a little quicker? This big man's starving!"

"Yes, Emmett, I'm coming!" I called out to calm his nerves; I was told he had anger management issues. A big, brawny man attacking a fragile, pregnant woman wasn't the best idea.

I walked carefully carrying a tray full of beverages and snacks. Just as I was about to lose my balance, and probably my life, Edward caught me and Rosalie took the tray away.

"Thank you, Edward, Rose." I blushed, embarrassed. My cute, little balance problem never went away, didn't it?

"Your car's hopeless!" Emmett yelled, taking a bite of his sandwich. "How old is this car? 50?"

I laughed, "Emmett, my truck's about 60 years old. Edward's car is just 5."

"Oh yeah," Emmett said, "But his car is too sophisticated and choosy when it comes to problems. Who knows if this one's gonna blow up?"

Rosalie waved her hand in front of him, "Okay, psycho. I know you could be _this_ paranoid but you're exaggerating."

"Exas… exagg… exat…" Emmett fumbled to repeat the last word, "What do you mean I'm exaggerating?"

"You haven't thought of changing the battery?" Rosalie laughed.

"Right…" Emmett said then slapped his forehead.

I tried to laugh back at them. But then the contractions started.

_Edward's POV_

"Edward," Bella called my name, "I think I'm about to…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. "Guys," I called for assistance, "Get the keys! We have to get Bella to the hospital!"

"For what?" my idiot of an elder brother asked.

Rosalie slapped his arm, "She's about to give birth, idiot!"

"Oh right!" He started to run towards my other car, the Volvo. "Let's get her in the car! We need to get her to the hospital!"

"You just repeated what I said!" I yelled, carrying Bella. "Open the door, quick!"

With Emmett behind the wheel, (which I absolutely thought was a dumb idea, but there was no time to protest), he started to drive towards the hospital. Rosalie, nearly breathless on her seat, watched Bella who was already lying down on the backseat. However, I was completely nervous, regardless of the fact I'm a licensed doctor. Not because I was afraid of blood, of course I'm not, but because this was my first child, with the woman I love, out of wedlock!

"Could you still take it?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

"I," Bella paused, "I think I can."

"Good," said Rosalie, "take deep breaths. We're almost there."

Crash.

Sudden brake.

Gasps.

What happened? I looked out of the window to witness a bloodied man crawling out of a truck he was driving which recently had hit a wall when he took a turn. I sighed, thanking the heavens that we weren't part of the accident. I had to think, help the dying man, or my loved one in labor?

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, "Did you just realize you were about to kill six people?"

"But," Emmett corrected, "There are only five of us, including the baby…"

Rosalie slapped her husband, "I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

"I think I couldn't take it anymore, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "He's coming out!"

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed, shocked.

"I'm giving birth!" Bella answered.

I encouraged her to push, she followed my instructions. "Push," I told Bella again

"Not you!" Emmett yelled, "Rosalie! You're pregnant again? But I thought Henry and Keith were enough trouble!" Emmett was referring to their 9 year olds, twins.

"Keep pushing, I see his head!" I yelled.

Bella obeyed, "Guys, stop fighting!" and pushed again.

Rosalie slapped him, "It's not my fault you've been touching me constantly!" Seriously, they do not have to explain what "touching" means.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE!" I called the arguing couple's names.

"WHAT THE HECK, EDWARD?" They both yelled at the same time. Emmett gasped at the sight of blood, almost fainting. The big man has always been like that since we were 10. Not quite fit for his physique, right?

I held my child up high, my little boy, Mason. "It's a boy, as expected!" I never thought something could be so small until now. I was holding my child, our child, the fruit of… well, our love from that night. It didn't really matter from what sort of accident he came from, as long as I was sure he was my child.

Rosalie almost jumped out of the car in joy and took the baby from my arms. "He's so cute!" She looked at the child with much affection, remembering the first time she had a newborn in her arms. "And," she added, "Mason has your eyes! You're child inherited a lot of good genes. I could see a little brown hair, and those wonderful emerald green eyes. Do you see it?"

I took a quick glimpse at my boy, she was quite right. "Hold him for me; I need to help the man."

Bella disturbed Rosalie shortly, "Can I hold him?"

All three of us smiled. "Sure," Rosalie replied, "he's your child. You're the one who's supposed to hold him."

I ran towards the injured man after that quick moment, he just might be on the edge of dying. I lifted his head and looked for wounds. Surprisingly, there was nothing too fatal about his accident, a few wounds here and there, one across his forehead. I took a handkerchief and wrapped it around his forehead. As I searched for more wounds, his nametag caught my attention.

Masen, Edmund Hans.

The life I was about to save, was my twin brother's. A face too familiar, hair as dark as my father's, eyes as vivid as my mother's, like mine, like my son's.

He blinked twice before fully opening his eyes.

"Edward, brother, is that you?"

**Author's Note:** Okay, that's the twist. I'm too busy with school to write a lot so I hope this satisfies you for a week or two. Review as always!


	10. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and its characters. I only own the plot and the characters Edmund and Mason.

(Yeah, I know, I'm a genius. Edmund's Edward's twin so they look alike which technically means… I WIN!)

_Edward's POV_

"Edward, brother, is that you?" My bloodied twin asked before me.

"Yes," I replied, "It's me."

He hugged me briefly, staining my shirt, it didn't matter. My family was almost complete. If only our parent's had not died when we were younger. Edmund was adopted by my uncle, while I was sent away to the Cullens. My uncle, he didn't care for me, we were never in good terms. He treated me like a pile of garbage. He didn't like me because of my special needs. But believe me, it was just a little hyperactivity problem.

I watched him tearfully as he was carried away on a gurney, into an ambulance. After all this time, my twin brother ended up as a truck driver. Where was the love my uncle had showered upon him? But God has his ways, I believe.

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie call my name. I turned around. "What happened to your shirt?" she asked, "What happened to the driver?"

"The driver was my twin brother."

"You had a twin brother? Were you separated by birth, or something?"

"Separated by adoption," I replied, "Long story. We need to get Bella back home, and then maybe we could visit Edmund at the hospital."

Rosalie nodded and got us back home. Let's just say Emmett needed some rest.

I sat beside Bella on the bed with Mason sleeping soundly on her arm. I brushed the stray hair off her forehead and kissed it. "I love you," I told her with a smile.

"Do you have to tell me that over and over?" Bella complained. "I already know that, you've told me thousands of times."

"Once is never enough," I pointed it out, "And aren't you going to say it back to me?"

She laughed, "Do I have to?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you too more than you'll ever, ever know." I smiled as she said that. "Now is it enough?"

"I guess. But there's just one more thing I want to know."

Bella knitted her brows, "What is it? I'll tell you anything."

"What last name would Mason use, Swan?"

She caught my mouth in an abrupt kiss. It was wonderful to feel her lips against mine once more. Too bad she pulled away as quickly. "Cullen," she answered kissing me again.

I broke away, "Is that a proposal, Ms. Swan?"

"I believe it is, Mr. Cullen. Would you be honored to rephrase this statement properly in the traditional way?"

I nodded, "I believe I am." With that, I got down on one knee, right beside her bed, and pulled out a ring I've been hiding for quite a while now. "Isabella Swan?" I took a deep breath, "I promise to love you forever and every single day of forever." I paused, looking into her eyes for assurance, "Will you marry me?"

"Forever is too much."

"For as long as we shall live, then."

"Yes, I will." She laughed, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Edward."

"Of course I do," I replied smiling,"10 years." I smiled, inserting the ring on her left middle finger. What used to be my mother's is now rightfully hers. I got back to sitting beside her. "Would you be pleased to meet one of your brother-in-laws?"

She wondered for a while, "You have other brothers?"

"Just one," I replied, "My twin brother, the only biological one, Edmund Hans Masen."

Bella smiled, "That's quite nice that you found him again."

"Not really," I shook my head, "It's not really nice if you met him as a victim of an accident your adoptive brother could've put you in."

Bella just laughed and snuggled our child. I smiled when she passed him to me and said, "Your brother may want to meet his nephew."

"Edward?" Edmund asked, slowly getting up from the hospital bed. I assisted him and gave a quick embrace. "Why are you here?"

"To visit you, of course," I ruffled his hair, "It's not like I'm going to forget you just because Uncle Robert didn't adopt me along with you."

He frowned, "You still remember that?"

"It's not something you could easily forget, Edmund." I told him. "Anyways, I would like you to meet my fiancée, and the mother of my child, Bella."

Edmund smiled at her, "You're quite blessed to be given such a wonderful woman. I've heard quite a bit about her from your adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"You could call him Carlisle if you like, he's my dad, and you could call him yours too."

He smiled, "Sure. I hope you won't mind… but I'll need a place to stay after this. My boss has been too harsh on me, got the news I was fired hours ago."

Carlisle walked in his room, "You could stay with us and we could help you start over. I could find you a job here in Forks. Is that a deal?"

"Why not," Edmund grinned, "I don't have a family to go back to. I've been single for as long as I remember. Maybe I could even find a girl for myself." He chuckled, "God has his way, doesn't he? If Edward wasn't adopted by you, I'll never know if I could see him again."

"Keep the faith," Carlisle told him, "See? That wasn't an accident after all." He turned to Bella, "So how is the baby?"

Bella smiled, "He's been an angel, so far. And there's something else we want you to know." She looked at me for permission, I nodded. "Edward and I are getting married."

Carlisle smiled and shook both our hands, "I would never know what I would do if you won't do that. Do you want me to call on our resident wedding planner?"

"Alice?" We both guessed. We were right of course. My little sister's eyes brightened every time she hears of a party, she's even happier if it's a wedding.

"But," Bella pleaded, "Please tell her not to make me into a Guinea Pig Barbie."

I laughed, "Barbie: Bella Edition doesn't come by often. She'll be happy to have you back in her hands."

"Are you trying to scare me?" she asked jokingly.

I pulled her into a brief kiss, "Of course not. But I'm warning her not to practice plastic surgery on you. I want to get married to you, not a second-rate, zombie version."

The room filled with laughter and joy. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time but school's ending and I need to catch up! So, how do you like Edmund so far? Real question: How do you like the story so far? Remember: REVIEW!


	11. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Unless you guys forgot after how long I haven't posted anything, I do not own Twilight since it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *Special dedication to that user who suggested the little twist by the end, sorry if I can't recall your username*

_Bella's POV – __Six months later_

Tomorrow is _the _day. Tomorrow is when I'll finally give up my last name and change it for his. Isabella Marie Cullen. My dress is finished, the reception is planned, disputes over what flavor the cake should be are over, and all the invitations have been sent. Except one, which is my most important and last task as Bella Swan, Jacob's. Man, it was weird to say his name again, after so many months have passed that I haven't. I was surprised with myself that I even remembered. Well, they say that you'll never forget someone once you've learned to love them. I learned to love him, and I also learned it was a big mistake. Most importantly, I learned the lesson.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of his house. It was awkward referring it to his, to imagine that over a year ago, it used to be… _ours._ I heard heavy footsteps as Jacob, that big man, came closer. I heard the door creak as it opened slowly. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Bella?" he asked. I opened my eyes.

He never changes, does he? His eyes were the same brown ones I used to melt under, the smile that crept upon his face, nothing changed about him, physically. Maybe except his hair, it grew longer. But has Jacob, the man I used to call my best friend and my lover, changed in the inside?

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked, looking away from my gaze.

I played with my fingers as I answered. "I'm here to apologize. I know I hurt you quite a lot, if not as a lover, but as a friend, and I really, really want to apologize for that."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes." I replied simply.

Jacob seemed to notice my _real_ intention. He eyed the fancy-looking piece of paper in my pocket. "You're getting married with him, aren't you?"

"I am," I answered"And Mason, he's really Edward's child."

He shook his head, "It doesn't really matter anymore. It doesn't… bother me."

"I want to give you this," I handed him the invitation; "The ceremony is tomorrow. Please don't ruin this for me; it's my only chance to have a happier ending."

He stared at the paper with squinted eyes, then he looked back at me. "I don't have a suit."

"I already got one for you," I told him, "I hope you didn't grow much since I… left."

Jacob pulled me into a hug, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, Bella. You're such a nice person. I can't see how you could forgive me after all the pain I've given you. I'm the one who is supposed to say sorry."

"That's what friends are for…" I paused, "If we are."

"We're not," he said surprising me, "We're _best _friends."

I smiled. My best friend trusts me again. I promised myself quietly that I will never do anything to break that trust me.

This is the day. I sat in front of a mirror while Alice finished up my hair, my parents standing beside me as they looked over. I swear I heard my father cry.

"Dad?" I stood up, "Are you crying?"

He wiped his tears, "No I'm not. There's just something in my eye."

"Just because you're the chief of police in this town doesn't mean you can't cry. Dad, its okay. Everyone goes through that. Come, walk me down the aisle."

And he did.

I took quick glimpses at the guests who attended. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, the Quileutes, most significantly Jacob, the Cullens, Edmund… everyone seemed happy for this moment to happen.

And there was him, standing by the altar in his perfection, my groom and soon-to-be husband, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. His bronze hair was miraculously combed neatly as he looked at me affectionately with his emerald green eyes. When he took my hand in his, I seemed to forget everything that was around me. The only thing in my mind that Edward is going to be eternally, or at least for as long as we shall live, my husband and partner in all aspects of life.

The ceremony was quite short, or at least I thought it was.

"You may now kiss the bride," Mr. Weber, the minister, ordered my husband.

I didn't have to stand on my tip toes like I always do when we kiss. (Why does he have to be so tall?) Edward himself lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. It was like I was floating in my personal heaven, until people started clearing their throats. I laughed at myself.

"Had a great time, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as we danced at the reception.

"Of course I do," I replied, "I always enjoy every second I spend with you."

"We seem to be forgetting something," he pointed out,

My mind pondered for a while until I finally realized what he was talking about.

After he took of my garter, he threw it at his twin's face, hoping that Edmund would find a wife for himself so that he would stop whining about his loneliness.

I took a deep breath as I threw the bouquet upwards to the crowd of hopeful women behind my back. Who was going to get it? I wondered. I turned around to see, I was very surprised.

"Leah?" Everyone muttered as they saw the lady step forward. Well, who knew?

This was the mark of a new beginning. Edmund and Leah as a couple had never crossed my mind. He took her in his arms and started to dance. I never knew how fit they were for each other. It seemed perfect. Like in the blink of an eye, Edmund had fallen for the girl in front of him. Love at first sight, perhaps, might be true. I hope this ends well for them and that miracles would happen.

As for now, I'm going to worry and look forward to my own future with Edward and Mason as… a family. Maybe I could finish my studies, if Edward would let me. Maybe we could move somewhere else to start out on our own. Maybe, just maybe, everything, and everyone, would have their own… Happy Endings.

**Author's Note:** It's not over yet! Watch out next time for an epilogue that I may write in two to three weeks time. Review and spread the love!


End file.
